Don't Upset Faroe
by RoseMatoBird
Summary: Denmark and Norway have three children: relatively normal twin boys, Oslo and Copenhagen; and a relatively DIFFERENT daughter, Faroe. Denmark's always put up with his daughter's magic powers. But when he lets on that he's a little freaked out by them, Faroe gets perhaps too worked up, and does something she immediately regrets... Contains yaoi OCs
1. Chapter 1

Denmark and Norway were fighting. Then again, even after 14 years of marriage, they literally couldn't even go one day without bickering over _something. _Sometimes the argument lasted a mere 10 seconds; other times, 10 _minutes _(if not longer). They were, however, improving: every now and then, when Denmark flashed the grin that he always did at the end of a fight (it was the first step in gaining his husband's forgiveness), Norway would actually feebly return that smile. Yes. _Norway _would smile of his own accord.

Other times, though, their arguments didn't end so well. Regrettable things would be said, and it would end up being so hurtful that one of them just had to leave the other's presence. This was one of those occasions.

Faroe, wearing her favorite maid-style dress, desired a root beer as she often did. However, she wasn't positive as to where the beverage was. She skipped up to her parents' room, only to be nearly trampled by Norway. "What's going on, Pixie?" a suddenly dazed Faroe asked the creature that had been fluttering around her dad's head. The pixie paused, shrugged her tiny shoulders with a tired expression on her face, and shot after Norway. Faroe raised an eyebrow and pushed open the door to the room her father had just stormed out of.

"Far? Where's Pappa going?" she questioned sweetly.

"Ah, just downstairs," Denmark assured her in a distant tone, sitting lightly on the edge of the bed with a demeanor as if all the breath had been sucked out of him.

"Is everything okay?" Faroe didn't actually care all that much- she was used to things like this happening- but sweet talk proved to be the best way to achieve extra dessert after dinner.

There was a pause, during which Faroe sat next to Denmark. "….Ja, everything's fine." Okay, _now _Faroe cared. Anyone could tell that something was very wrong; Denmark wasn't even attempting to smile, and he sounded almost _scared. _

"What did you and Pappa fight about?" Faroe urged, absently wrapping a strand of her silvery-blonde hair around her index finger.

"Just… the usual… Where are my car keys, honey?"

Faroe pouted slightly. "I wanna know what you fought about."

"I _need _to know where my car keys are."

"I'll tell you if you tell me what upset Pappa," Faroe reasoned with a smirk. You could just _feel _the tension as Denmark thought this offer over.

"…Alright… I uh… I let slip that you… scared me," he confessed.

The mischievous grin Faroe's face faltered considerably. "Did you… call me freaky again?"

"Maybe…" Denmark's hand found its way onto his daughter's shoulder. "You know I love freaky, though. Your pappa is the _king _of freaks, and I love him to pieces." Faroe loosened up slightly; she knew her father wasn't lying about that. But still….

"How can you love me… if you're scared of me?" she murmured. Tears jumped into her blue eyes as she acknowledged that her dad might not actually love her.

"Oh, c'mon, I love you a _lot! _You know I do. You just… concern me sometimes…"

Now Faroe was tense again. "How _much _do I concern you…?"

Denmark gulped. "Enough that I uh… I suggested to your pappa that…" He closed his eyes tightly as if it pained him to speak. "I suggested that you and I spend a few days apart. J-just to confirm that I'll miss you…!" But Faroe didn't hear that last sentence. An invisible force had constricted around her heart, its touch sending ice coursing throughout her chest. It took but a moment to feel as if it shattered.

"You're so afraid of me that you want to get _away _from me….?" She whispered.

"B-but I love you!" If Denmark looked frightened when Faroe first walked in, he was absolutely _terrified _now.

Faroe pushed herself to her feet, spinning around to face her father with a mixture of hurt and anger burning in her eyes. "That doesn't mean _anything. _I'll let you call me a freak over and over and over, 'cause I know you like freaks, but y-you can't love me if you don't want to be around me!"

Denmark stood up as well, his eyes wide and frantic as he shakily reached out to touch his daughter's shoulder. "Sweetie, I didn't mean-"

"You're scared of me? I'll _give _you something to be scared of!" Faroe shrieked, closing her eyes tightly and holding out her hands. There was a brief gasp of opposition from Denmark, and a flash of bright light…..

Either she wasn't trying hard enough or she tried too hard, plus overwhelming negativity was dashing around her mind, so instead of performing a vanishing spell as she did on a daily basis, Faroe used a sort of magic she didn't even know she was capable of. The room was filled with an eerie silence except for a succinct _thump _and Faroe's slight panting. It took a few moments, but she eventually steadied her breathing and gradually opened her eyes. What she saw terrified her.

As already stated, Faroe didn't make Denmark disappear as she intended. On the contrary, he was lying on the floor in front of her, perfectly still. Faroe found temporary comfort in the thought that she didn't know her own strength, and had simply pushed him over and he hit his head too hard. She quickly saw, however, that this wasn't the case. If he was unconscious, his eyes would be closed; his eyes were open, staring unseeing and unblinking up at the ceiling.

"….Far?" Faroe whispered. She slowly plopped herself onto her knees and reached out a precarious hand to shake Denmark's arm. "Hej, Far? Are you…. Are you okay?" No response. "Pappa…" Faroe uttered. "PAPPA!" she repeated at least thirty times louder. She didn't realize it, but thin tears were beginning to cascade down her face.

Norway's light footsteps sounded up the stairs and down the hall, and Norway was running into the bedroom in no time. "He's dead! Pappa, he's dead! Far DIED!" Faroe sobbed before Norway could ask what was wrong. His eyes widened and heart skipped a beat, but otherwise, his demeanor remained perfectly calm. He kneeled down beside his husband, expertly pressing two fingers against his neck and wrist.

"He isn't dead… He has a pulse," he informed her quietly. Curious as to what Faroe was yelling about, Oslo and Copenhagen poked their heads in the doorway; their casual expressions were immediately replaced with that of pure horror, and they practically knocked each other over trying to enter the room.

"But he's… he's not _breathing!" _Faroe whimpered. Norway pressed his ear against his husband's chest to confirm this, and the slightest bit of worry flickered across his eyes.

"Faroe, sweetheart… I need you to tell me one thing." He sat up slowly.

Faroe rubbed her forearm across her eyes, sniffling heavily. "J-ja?"

"What the _hell _did you do."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, 'Roe, what the hell did you do?" echoed the twins. Both of them- especially Copenhagen- were the slightest bit closer to Denmark, so to see him in such a concerning state was unbearable. It was extremely rare for a smile to be absent from their identical faces; the looks of near hatred that they currently wore had never appeared before. They had always thought their sister was strange… But they hadn't ever felt so bitterly toward the girl.

"I-I don't… I don't _know!" _Faroe squeaked, burying her face in her petite hands.

"You must have used some new type of magic," Norway decided quietly. His expression remained as apathetic as always, yet his heart was racing and constricting all at the same time inside his chest. "It seems like you put some sort of… _pause _on him."

The twins took a few simultaneous steps forward, eyebrows furrowed together and fists clenched lightly. "Can you fix him?" they asked nervously. Norway did a double take when he peeled his eyes away from his husband and onto his sons. They were almost unrecognizable, without their usual aloof grins.

"I think I can. There should be a type of spell or potion to reanimate him…" He stood up carefully. "Help me get him into the bed." Without a moment of hesitation, Copenhagen and Oslo sprung forward to drape their father's arms over their shoulders and help their other dad maneuver his motionless body onto the bed. All the while, Faroe sat quivering like an earthquake, silently praying that this was all a nightmare that she would soon wake up from.

Of course, though, her prayers were not answered. It took quite a bit of persuasion for Norway to pry Copenhagen and Oslo away from Denmark's side, and when he finally did, the boys yanked Faroe to her feet (resulting in a dog-like yelp from the girl) and dragged her out of the room with them. She kept throwing distressed glances over her shoulder as if they would reach Denmark through his closed bedroom door and make him okay.

Norway promptly rushed past his children, disappearing into their basement. That made Faroe pause her silent sobbing for a moment. Whenever she misbehaved, Norway would threaten to take her down to the basement and make a potion to turn her into someone else. These warnings terrified Faroe for years, especially since no one was ever allowed in the basement. She eventually felt safer, though, when Denmark assured her that the only reason nobody went down there was because it was too uncomfortably cold. However, it now seemed apparent that Norway _did _have some means of creating potions downstairs. The thought of what supplies he might have stored there would make anyone shudder.

~.~.~.~.~.~

The next few days were, in a word, miserable. The twins usually got on pretty well with Faroe, but now they were giving her the full-out silent treatment. Although they never verbalized it, it was obvious that they fully blamed their sister for whatever fate would befall Denmark.

That night after an abnormally quiet dinner, Norway slipped away from the table and returned to the dining room with his husband's cellular phone. Faroe caught a glimpse of him scrolling through the contact list and selecting "_Arthur Kirkland." _He stood out in the hall as it rung, and quite reluctantly said the following: "No, this is Lukas. Mathias had an… accident. I need you to come over tomorrow and help me. ….It was Lissi's doing. She got upset and used some sort of magic on him. …Yes, he's alive, don't be stupid. ….Alright, takk." The unpleasant way in which Norway used Faroe's human name made tears jump into her eyes once more.

Faroe wasn't permitted to see Denmark until the following day. She hadn't caught a wink of sleep that night, having spent it tossing, turning, crying, and experiencing horrible daydreams, so when Norway went to wake her in the morning she was quick to get up. Norway, she immediately noticed, didn't get much sleep either. The slight red circling his eyes… Had he shed tears as well?

Denmark was doing no better than he had the last time Faroe saw him. Still no heartbeat, still a steady pulse, still laying motionless atop the covers, still open-eyed. That last thing concerned Faroe. Going so many hours without blinking had to be awful for someone's eyes… What if he ended up blind when he recovered? Shivering at the thought, Faroe gingerly closed her father's eyelids.

"Far… I'm really sorry. I really am! It was dumb to freak out. I know you love me. And I love you too, honest!" Faroe whispered, sitting cross-legged on her father's bedside and gripping his hand. She stayed like that, rambling on pointlessly under her breath, until Norway called her down for a lunch that she didn't touch.

A pattern quickly fell into place. Faroe would wake up much too early in the morning and curl up beside Denmark, only getting real sleep when she was near him. All three kids wondered where Norway slept, since he obviously wasn't in his bed, but the twins tended to let things slide and Faroe received nothing but a soft glare when she asked.

Copenhagen and Oslo would chase Faroe out of their parents' room so they could stay with Denmark for a while, then disappear to a friend's house; England would come over and spend hours in the basement with Norway; Faroe would spend the time when she wasn't with her dad sulking with her pixie friends. On multiple occasions, Norway would insist that avoiding meals wouldn't do anyone any good, plus the twins were quick to remind her it was gross that she went without bathing, but Faroe could care less. She needed to be by Denmark as much as possible, and had to suffer when she wasn't. The guilt would be too grand if it was any other way.

Five days had passed since Denmark lost consciousness. It seemed as if nothing had changed except for the increasingly anxious atmosphere. That is, until England and Norway emerged from the basement, Norway as expressionless as ever and England looking quite proud of himself. "Why so happy?" Oslo questioned, turning toward them at the same time as Copenhagen.

"Let's just say, I'm a _genius," _England declared, emerald eyes shimmering. At that, he speed-walked down the hall and disappeared up the stairs.

"He's been hanging out with Far too much," Copenhagen remarked. Oslo nodded twice in agreement…and then realized what was going on. The twins bolted off the couch onto their feet in unison.

Norway answered the question on their minds before they could even ask it. "We're pretty certain we found out how to revive your father. You should stay down here until we've finished," he indicated monotonously as he followed after England. Oslo and Copenhagen exchanged uneasy glances, but still obeyed Norway.

Faroe, on the other hand, was closed in her room and unaware that she shouldn't involve herself with whatever England and Norway were doing.

That being said, curiosity got the best of her when she heard murmured voices coming from Denmark's bedroom. Scrubbing dried tears off her cheeks, she hopped off her bed and tiptoed down the hall. She kneeled down outside her parents' room and pressed one eye against the keyhole.

The sight that met her gaze was rather unusual. England had an ancient-looking book opened, using one hand to hold it up and outstretching the other toward Denmark's motionless figure. Norway held a glass bottle firmly yet carefully, and was currently unscrewing its cork. Faroe's attention, though, kept reverting back to England's book. Its cover appeared to be made of worn brown leather, and illustrated on it with faded black ink was some strange symbol consisting of a circle and multiple triangles. Something about it was ominous, intriguing, and just plain _magical._

"Do you know when to give him the potion?" England confirmed. After a nod from Norway, England cleared his throat, closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and began reading from his book.

The combination of his British accent and deep tone made his chant about "making up for naïve, unfortunate mistakes" absolutely hypnotic. If Faroe wasn't going crazy, she saw a whitish light begin to shine from England's palm. Once this happened, Norway grabbed Denmark's chin between his pointer finger and thumb, and opened the Dane's mouth; he poured the potion down his throat, and Faroe could have sworn she saw it turn from blue to opal as it left its bottle.

As England got farther and farther into his spell, the volume of his voice and brightness of the light emanating from his palm increased (so did Faroe's heartbeat). It got to the point that England was practically screaming, and the mysterious light got so intense that Faroe had to shut her eyes tightly to prevent herself from going blind. Even when she saw total blackness behind her eyelids, she didn't dare reopen them. Until….

"Bloody hell, it's working… It worked…! I mean, I knew it would, of course," gasped the voice of England. Faroe felt as if her heart had leaped into her throat. To most people, seeing their father sitting up in bed and rubbing his temple would be totally simple. To Faroe, however, it made her feel more extraordinarily happy than she ever had felt in her whole life. She dove for the doorknob and started to enter the room… But one of her pixie companions flew in front of her face and shook its head, signaling that she should wait. It took all of her willpower to obey.

"Whoa… What _happened? _Did I die?"

"Don't be stupid. Faroe accidentally put a curse on you, and you were in what was like a coma for a few days," Norway muttered.

Denmark nodded slowly, looking from Norway to England, his usual goofy grin seeping onto his face. "So you guys brought me back to life?"

"Oh, it was mostly Norway's doing," England lied, tucking his spell book in the pocket of his jacket. Denmark's smile saddened considerably.

"I would think that after that fight, you would've let me die…" he whispered to Norway.

The Norwegian stared at the ground, afraid that making eye contact with Denmark would reveal the relief and welling up tears in his eyes. "You're such an idiot. The kids would never forgive me if I let you die." England murmured something about giving them a moment, and proceeded to the exit. Faroe pressed herself against the wall just in time to avoid being smacked with the heavy wooden door.

A smirk found its way back into Denmark's features. "You helped me because you love me, didn't you?"

Sighing irritably, Norway looked Denmark directly in the eyes and allowed a single tear to escape. "You're so_ brainless. _You're my husband, of course I love you." Kneeling on the bedside, Norway grabbed Denmark's face between both of his hands. "Every time I saw the boys, and thought of how they'd look almost exactly like you if their hair stuck up like yours, it broke my damn heart being reminded that you weren't with me. Faroe practically starved herself, worrying about you. Stupid idiot…" Closing his eyes lightly, Norway nuzzled his nose against Denmark's. "Don't you ever leave us again."

The pixie that was currently with Faroe was of the particularly mischievous nature, so it purposely chose to tell Faroe to fling open the door just as Denmark passionately kissed Norway on the lips. Faroe just stood there staring at them in disgust until Norway acknowledged her presence and pulled away. Denmark only deepened his smile when he saw her, but Norway's cheeks turned a heavy shade of pink.

"Hey there, 'Roe…"

"…Far…" Faroe peeped, her legs suddenly feeling like jelly. Tears blinded her vision as she sprinted over and threw herself at Denmark, oblivious to Norway reminding her to be careful. "Jeg er ked af det… I'm really really sorry…!" she sobbed, hugging her father so tightly that she would have choked him to death if he was a weaker man. Denmark draped his arms around her, rubbing her back and cradling her body in his lap.

"Shh… I know, honey. I know. You didn't mean to do anything. And I love you."

"I love you too…! I love you a lot…!" Faroe insisted airily, gripping the back of Denmark's shirt so tightly that her little knuckles turned white. It was silent besides Faroe's sniffles, until a thought crossed the girl's mind. She removed her face from Denmark's chest and held out her palm. She narrowed her eyes slightly, concentrating her hardest, until a set of keys appeared in her hand. "H-here… I vanished them for fun…" she whimpered, holding the keys out to Denmark. He blinked, staring at the car keys for a moment before letting out a short laugh and snuggling Faroe close.

Copenhagen and Oslo soon couldn't wait any longer, and decided to pop in to see what was happening (they had become especially curious when they saw England grabbing his coat to leave). They drew in sharp gasps at the sight of their father, and sprung forward to hug him as tightly as they could without crushing him. Denmark murmured something about his "awesome boys," stroking their dark blonde hair as if they were much younger than 14.

Meanwhile, Norway stood off to the side with his arms crossed lightly and eyes drifted toward the floor. Denmark's grin expanded as he looked up at him. "Hey, Norge… Come on. Join the hug." Mimicking Denmark's smile, all three kids held out their arms in the direction of their other dad. Sighing silently, Norway allowed a slight smile to appear on his face as he sat beside Denmark and cuddled up to his happy family.

"Faroe?"

"Ja, Far…?"

Denmark opened his eyes again and smiled affectionately down at his daughter. "How about I go get you a root beer?"

* * *

_Well, that's all, folks! Hope you enjoyed this short little story that popped into my head when I was listening to __Behind Blue Eyes__ by Broadway Vriska. _


End file.
